


Подарок принца

by Alex_Alair



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Alair/pseuds/Alex_Alair
Summary: Будучи принцем, пусть и не наследным, Локи Лафейсон вынужден подчиняться некоторым желаниям своего царя.





	Подарок принца

Асгард давно не видел столь пышного празднества. Уже долгие годы не звучали фанфары, не прибывали гости в замок Всеотца Одина. Но, наконец, наступил день прекрасного праздника. День, когда Локи Лафейсон, приемный сын царя Одина и брат царя Тора Одинсона, женился на богине красоты, Фрейе. Асгардский принц ни разу до празднества не видел своей нареченной, но ему рассказывали, что она прекрасна, как сияющая над Мидгардом Луна. И однажды даже показали ее портрет. На той картине, увиденной Локи, была изображена очень бледная черноволосая девушка и темными, чернее ночи, глазами. Зеленоглазый маг был восхищен портретом и ожидал прибытия высокой гостьи.  
Тем временем в Вальхалле гостила Сигюн, предназначенная в жены царю Тору. Еще Один до своей смерти желал союза Ванахейма и Асгарда. Локи мечтал, что прекрасная северянка станет его женой, как она сама и желала. Но их отцы решили иначе, и Сигюн должна была стать царицей, женой Тора. А Локи вынужден был оставить свои надежды и тайные желания, и покориться судьбе. Ведь скоро во дворец прибудет его суженая. Фрейя, богиня красоты и плодородия.  
Карета из столицы Ванахейма, Льесальвхейма, везущая их принцессу к жениху, прибыла на рассвете третьего дня. Сам Локи, разбуженный служанками, отправился встречать свою новоприбывшую невесту. Хоть он и знал, что богиня прекрасна, его сознание раз за разом рисовало портрет уродливой девушки, которая разрушит его жизнь и не позволит свободно существовать. Наконец, появилась и сама Фрейя. Она и правда была изумительна. Царь Тор помог ей выйти из кареты, а затем почтительно поприветствовал отца прибывшей, бога Ньёрда. Локи было лишь дозволено взглянуть на невесту и не менее почтительно встретить ее отца.  
Пока слуги уводили принцессу в ее покои, Ньёрд обеспокоился готовностью к предстоящему торжеству. Принц и Царь поспешили уверить его, что, несомненно, для свадьбы выбрано все самое лучшее, достойное богини красоты.

***  
При умелом руководстве любой праздник пройдет на ура. Бог Ньёрд прекрасно общался с гостями и подсказывал всем присутствующим, как следует веселиться. Но этим он не мог скрасить неловкость, появившуюся между молодоженами. В сам момент бракосочетания Локи словно бы хотел отказаться от затеи, нарочно медля с кольцом для невесты и неотрывно глядя на возлюбленную Сигюн. И только тихое шипение старого Бога заставило принца все-таки надеть кольцо на пальчик невесты. Но за всю свадьбу он так и не взглянул на Фрейю, не прерывая зрительного контакта с невестой Тора. Заметивший это Ньерд лишь покачал головой и подошел к дочери. Склонившись к ней, бог прошептал что-то о ее неподобающем невесте принца грустном виде. В ответ Фрейя лишь старательно изобразила на лице подобие улыбки и снова стала смотреть куда-то прямо перед собой. Вздохнув, бог подошел к царю, и вскоре было объявлено об окончании торжества. Гости потянулись к выходу, а Сигюн, чуть приблизившись к молодоженам, кивнула Локи и направилась в свои покои. Этот жест не укрылся от невесты, которая все поняла. На то она и богиня любви, чтобы понимать чувства людей и богов.  
Сопроводив жену в покои, Локи молча вышел из комнаты, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он направился к крылу, в котором жила Сигюн, и провел там всю свою брачную ночь. На утро первыми принцессу Асгарда увидели служанки, пришедшие разбудить ее. Заметив отсутствие принца, девушки решили, что он просто успел отправиться к царю и оставил свою жену отдыхать после бессонной ночи. Но на подушке богини были заметны следы от слез – неужто плакала, став женой Локи? Или он чем не угодил ей в первую ночь? Размышляющие об этом девушки помогли своей госпоже одеться и отправились с ней на завтрак.  
Тем временем Локи нежился в постели Сигюн, в объятиях возлюбленной. Бессонная ночь утомила обоих и теперь боги просто отдыхали, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.  
\-- И каково это – быть мужем одной богини, а любить другую? – поинтересовалась Сигюн, обнимая Локи за шею.  
\-- Странно. Даже, наверное, опасно. А если брат и ее отец узнают, то тогда мне придется применить свою магию.  
\-- Но они не узнают. Тора обмануть легко. И Ньерда. А твоя жена может взбунтоваться.  
\-- Да что она сделает? Расскажет Тору? Мы его переубедим.  
\-- А если общество затребует наследников? – спросила Сигюн.  
\-- Я что-нибудь придумаю. – пообещал маг.  
\-- Тебе надо будет спать с ней. Чтобы зачать дитя.  
\-- Я что-нибудь придумаю. А теперь пойдем на завтрак.  
За утренней трапезой он снова не смотрел на жену. Только на возлюбленную, обсуждая с ней совершенно невинные вещи вроде вчерашней свадьбы. А Фрейе пришлось врать Тору, говоря, что его брат вовсе не был жесток к ней предыдущей ночью. В глубине души Локи посмеивался над этими словами жены, вспоминая ночь с Сигюн. А его возлюбленная мило и наивно улыбалась весь день.  
***  
Последующие дни ничем не отличались от этого. Вечерами Локи покидал покои жены, навещая Сигюн, а на утро весело изображал вселенскую любовь к Фрейе. Но сколько еще это могло продолжаться?


End file.
